Shinobi Magazine
by Reizei Aoi or Geekette
Summary: Our beloved ninja's get interviewed by reporters! Some reporters live to tell their tale, when some.. Lets peer our eyes to the world of Shinobi interviewing and journalism!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there wont be a Sasuke, but yet he exist, obviously I DON'T own Naruto

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Shinobi Magazine's staff stood aghast as their brand new editor, Jim announced its new campaign…

"As you all know folks, ninja's are becoming a distant past. Made mockery of people all over America and the modern world! The image of people of ninja are becoming horrible these days. Thanks to Hollywood to!" Jim started his speech with confidence

"With that we want to further improve the perception of people towards THESE leagues of extraordinary assassins. Our mission is to show Shinobi's… deep down are people… With that we shall begin our crusade to expand and popularize our MAGAZINE!"

Well folks, you all might be thinking what the hell does this have to do with Naruto?

You see (well not exactly see but rather read) the ninja's who would be interviewed are none other than the cast of NARUTO… and so it begins!

* * *

(H.S. (that's me the author) :Well… just wait.. and if you don't have the patience just go back and search for another fanfiction)

* * *

So to begin let me introduce you to two perfectly normal reporters!

Reporter one is named Randy

Randy is your typical all sporty reporter type, he's African American and his hobbies includes football, normal right?

Next is Sandy, you might find it weird but yes Randy and Sandy rhymes. Part of why the editor Jim assigned these two together to report our beloved cast of Naruto.

Reporter two is named Sandy

Sandy is your typical blond cheery reporter, the kind of nice sweet ex-cheerleader kind. You know the drill…

So lets begin!

The journey of INTERVIEWS

Starting with……. The current Kazekage…

GAARA!

* * *

(These interview will take no direct time line in any particular order)

Next, up! Will the two reporters survive when put alone to interview Gaara?

Guys, Review please :D Constructive Reviews are definetly welcomed..

Flamers will be flamed back, I wont be bothered by the likes of you…


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**_

A fair introduction

* * *

Randy: So you're the new Kazekage?

Gaara: ……….

Sandy: Wow! You're so young! How old are you dear?

Gaara:….. I'm not a kid

Sandy: Of course you aren't… I mean you're _the_ Kazekage…

Randy whispered to Sandy: Hahahah who knew ninja's can be this small

Random chunnin working for Gaara: Urmmm guys.. You better not piss off our Kazekage-sama

Gaara: glare

Randy: snorts ahaha what is he gonna do to us?

Sandy: Urrr.. nudges Randy shush! Interview NOW!

Randy: Urmm Right, sorry

Sandy: Sooo, Gaara how long have you studied the art of ninja?

Gaara: As soon as I was born, a demon was placed in my body.

Randy: Meaning…..

Gaara: death glare as soon as I was born.. /thinks/ these people are idiots…

Sandy: Okay… So, how did you become Kazekage so young?

Gaara: My father was killed, I'm the most powerful ninja in Sand now

Randy: Right… but you're a just a kid.. Come on, I bet you haven't even killed before…

Laughs

Random chunnin working for Gaara: Ummm sir…

Randy: What?

Random chunnin working for Gaara: SIR….

Randy: What the hell is wrong with you?

Just like that Randy died. And will never appear in this fanfic again!

Yay!

Gaara: ……...

THE END

* * *

Nah, just messing with you… but Randy was killed leaving Sandy alone…

What will happen to our poor young blond reporter?

Sandy stood shock as grasping what happened.. Then all of a sudden from the corner she can see………………

Gaara laughing maniacly, yes! I mean like not the ,"Ehehehehehe" kind of laughs but more of the "MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA" kind…

And so Gaara laughed…

Gaara: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

You get the point folks

Gaara: YOU SEE! THAT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DEAL WITH THE DOG… Errr I mean raccoon! Damn right! That is what you get for dealin with THE KAZEKAGE homey!

Random Sand Shinobi : Hell yeah! Yeah man that's wat u get for messin wit my man THE kazekage!

Some random rap music played and all, encluding Gaara and Sandy danced to the beat homey!

Right.. The author aint good with that kind of stuff so coughs continue…

Sandy: I'm sorry, but I was not being professional here.. Lets continue..

Sandy: What is your biggest fear? Kazekage-dono..

Gaara:EHEM clears throat, I will not share that with you…

Random Sand Shinobi: May I answer that question Kazekage-sama?

Gaara: Say a word and die

The Random Sand Shinobi, left crying in terror. Jumped off the building and will never be heard of again…

END OF INTERVIEW

* * *

Sandy went home to Shinobi Magazine HQ and reported the death of Randy

The Random Reporters before smirked.. This happened all to many times before..

Like when they interviewed people of Akatsuki, hell the reporters never came back at all.. All that was left was an attempted call to HQ, and it was ATTEMPTED the call did not reach the Reporters in time.. All Three Crew were dead…

SANDY'S ARTICLE

Please Insert some random picture of Gaara here…

Name: Sabaku Gaara

Rank: Kazekage

Age:15 (I have no idea how old he is NOW in the plot)

As I started this encounter with the so called new Kazekage, I expected a ravishing intelligent looking man in his late Thirties. But what I expected did not occur. Since this much talked about new Leader was a young teenager. He did not look like your average Teenager, acted like your average teenager, talked like your average teenager or even killed like your average teenager. Yes he is a ninja. And he kills. Infact one of our reporter got a taste of his antics. With that never judge a book as its cover…

* * *

EDITORS NOTE: THIS ARTICLE WAS NEVER PUBLISHED

The editor, Jim decided it wont help ninja's to have a better reputation and so, just like that this encounter goes unrecorded.. Except for this fanfiction. Which tells the tale

* * *

Me: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA how's that for the first real chapter?

Gaara: You don't deserve to make fanfics..

Me: GLARES, want to bet?

Gaara: Bring it on biatch

Me: FUFUFUFUFU

With that Gaara danced with a pink tutu and a toeshoe to Hilary Duff songs for 6 days and 2 hours..

* * *

Alright people.. How is that.. Please review and SUGEST stuff… Suggestions are the best.. Constructive Reviews are AWESOME, FLAMERS; you Flame in Hell 


End file.
